


Wishes

by annascup



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: 2chaeng is mentioned but it's not a major plot point, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Slow Burn, aka Jisoo is a genie and Lisa annoys her, also Lisa has a heart of gold, usual lisoo bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Lisa wanted to order a pizza but she accidentally summoned a genie that grants her 10 wishes instead. Common mistake, can you blame her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the Lisoo nation needs more Lisoo fics and I'm going to feed Lisoo nation with some (hopefully) good Lisoo material

Lisa didn’t know how it happened.

 

One minute she wanted a pizza, she _wished_ for one.

 

She laid her head on the old book her aunt had gifted her during her last visit to Thailand. ‘A book for those in need’ Lisa remembered her saying. And, well, the blonde could say she was in _need_. In need to get some food in her stomach.

 

“Please, I need it, pizza gods. I’ve been starving for the past couple of weeks. I really wish I could get some delivered right now”

 

And, almost as if it was on cue, someone knocked at her door. The tall Thai girl threw a shirt on, not really in the mood to welcome whoever was behind that door in a sports bra. When she opened the door, she was stunned.

 

A small petite brunette stood just outside of her door, wearing a short purple floral dress that hugged the girl’s figure. Big brown eyes looked at her in a mix of curiosity and confusion. The stranger’s shiny black hair framed the gorgeous features.

 

Lisa blinked a couple of times, muttering without realizing it, “You don’t look like a pizza delivery person”

  


The shorter girl frowned.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Lisa shook her head, trying to come up with something not stupid.

 

“Ehm, I mean, hi! How can I help you?”

 

The girl raised her perfectly defined brow.

 

“You summoned me?”

 

“I did what?”

  


The brunette looked over Lisa’s shoulder, localizing immediately the old dusty book laying on the table, pointing at it.

 

“That book. You summoned a genie” The shorter girl raised her own arm to show a bracelet around her wrist. Old symbols covered the surface of the metal, “Can I come in now?”

  


The blonde, still confused by what had just happened, let in the brunette, before closing the door behind her.

 

As the stranger looked around the very much untidy place, Lisa started talking again.

 

“So you’re telling me that that old crappy book my aunt gave me is actually a genie delivery manual?”

 

“That’s about it… now, let me introduce myself. I’m Kim Jisoo and I’ve been serving as a genie for about 1000 years, from emperors to generals, artists and mundane people...”

 

“That’s dope. I’m Lisa”

 

Jisoo was taken a bit aback by the younger girl’s interruption.

 

“Uh, sorry? I was talking?”

 

Lisa’s mouth formed a small ‘O’.

 

“Oh, sorry. Keep going!”

 

Jisoo cleared her throat before resuming her introduction. This was something new to her.

 

“As I was saying… I’m a genie, I’m here to grant you 10 unique wishes…”

 

“10? Isn’t it usually 3?”

 

“Are you complaining you get more wishes?” Jisoo barked back, annoyed at another interruption.

 

Lisa lifted her hands up in defeat.

 

“No, no. We good!”

 

Jisoo took a deep breath. 5 minutes with this new master and she was already ready about to punch her square in the face. Lisa remained quiet this time as the genie glared at her.

 

“You get only 10 wishes. Now, there are some rules you must follow”

 

Jisoo waited for the younger girl to nod in understanding before continuing, “Rule number 1: the wisher must use the phrase ‘I wish for blank. Genie, please grant my request’ so that not everything you say will trigger the wishes”

 

“Sounds fair enough”

 

“Rule number 2 is pretty obvious but you can’t wish for more wishes. 10 is all you are going to get. Rule number 3… you can’t wish to become rich, have palaces built, many possessions all at once overnight. It will raise suspicions if that happens so, while you can wish to get richer and stuff, you’ll receive your wish within the year. Makes sense?”

 

Lisa stayed quiet for a couple of seconds, “Yeah, I get it. It makes sense”

 

“Rule number 4, unfortunately, I can’t bring people back to life or save someone suffering from terminal illness. I’m a genie, not a goddess. And finally, rule number 5… You have one year, starting from today, to get all the wishes. After the 10th wish is done, you’re bound to forget I ever existed or that I have granted you wishes”

 

“That’s it?” Lisa asked curiously.

 

“That’s all you have to say?”

 

Lisa shrugged, “I mean, it all makes sense, no extra wishes, no raising suspicion, no playing god… seems pretty basic, I can work with that”

 

“Oh, okay, so. I’m guessing we can start then. So, tell me, Lisa. What’s your first wish?”

 

“Well, I want the pizza”

 

“You… what?”

 

“Well, yeah. I summoned you by accident when I tried to get a pizza so, I want a giant pizza!”

 

Jisoo stood beyond confused. Was this girl serious? She could wish for anything she had ever desired and she was really going to waste a wish on a goddamn _pizza_?

 

“Uhm, okay, I guess. Use the wish formula, then”

 

Lisa proceeded to clear her throat, bringing a hand over her heart.

 

“You’re not singing the national anthem, no need for those weird hands. And also, be specific with the… type of pizza you want? What is it? Pepperoni? Cheese? Hawaiian?”

 

“Hawaiian? Who do you think I am? Chaeyoung?” Lisa laughed at the mention of her best friend’s favorite pizza - the one she despised.

 

“I don’t know who this Chaeyoung is. Just wish for this damn pizza already!”

 

“Okay, okay! No need to be mad, lil genie” Lisa’s laugh got louder, before composing herself to make the wish, “I wish for a large, fresh out of the oven cheese pizza. Genie, please grant my wish!”

 

Lisa closed her eyes. Really hoping this whole genie thing wasn’t the result of her starved imagination. But then, a familiar _delicious_ smell invaded the room. Upon opening her eyes, Lisa was met by the sight of the most mouthwatering pizza she had ever seen, placed right at the center of the table.

 

“Oh my god! Thanks, dude!”

 

“I’m not a dude, I’m a genie. Now enjoy. I’ll be staying here at your apartment till the last wish is done”

 

As Jisoo spoke, the younger girl had already sat down, helping herself with a big serving of the Italian food.

 

“You’re not going to eat any?”

 

Lisa spoke up to Jisoo while she stuffed her mouth with the food, who was now sitting on the sofa.

 

“Us genies don’t need mundane food to survive. We are perfectly fine…”

 

“So, if I offer you a slice, you’re going to say no?” Lisa smirked.

 

Jisoo got up, taking the seat right in front of the younger girl, “I said we don’t _need_ it, not that I would pass on it”

 

Lisa let out a loud obnoxious laugh, giving a piece to the genie.

 

“That’s the spirit!”

  


The duo kept on eating, trying to get to know each other - or more like Lisa bombarding the older girl with questions that Jisoo didn’t really want to answer. However, it wasn’t an unpleasant time for the genie.

 

Jisoo felt this girl was different, _peculiar_ even. But did she mind? Not at all. It was going to be an interesting year.

  


_9 wishes remaining_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times when Jisoo is not surprised and one where she is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part in italics is a flashback, other than that prepare some tissues

The first couple of weeks went by rather quickly for Jisoo.

 

The younger girl spent most of the time split between the university and her part-time job as a dance teacher at one of her friend’s studio. This left Jisoo mostly by herself. More specifically, by herself and Lisa’s cat Leo.

 

During her hours alone in the house - she didn’t really feel like leaving the cozy home as the outside weather reached -10°C - the brunette’s curiosity got the best of her and she began exploring the tiny apartment. Jisoo was surprised at how the younger girl had made the place look friendly and warm. Framed on the walls there were multiple pictures of Lisa with her friends - mostly a brunette and another blonde - but also pictures of her family. The genie had learned from the blonde of how she had left her home country of Thailand, her job in her family’s restaurant to pursue her dancing and photography career, never forgetting to send some money back to her family as they helped her out with the rent.

 

Jisoo smiled fondly. The taller girl was really something else. 

 

In all her years as a genie, no one had confused her more with their wishes. The younger girl had wasted another wish just a couple of days after Jisoo had first appeared on her doorstep. 

 

The brunette still perplexed about the whole exchange.

 

_ It was the middle of the week and all of Lisa’s classes had been canceled due to an unexpected snow storm.  _

 

_ The unlikely duo sat quietly in the living room, Jisoo reading one of the many books that laid in the messy house, while Lisa played with Leo. _

 

_ That was until both of them heard a loud growl coming from Lisa’s stomach, followed by Jisoo’s. _

 

_ “Uh, I guess it’s time for us to eat!” The younger girl exclaimed as she put down the rather out of shape feline, “What’s your favorite food?” _

 

_ Jisoo closed the book, giving the blonde girl a perplexed look. _

 

_ “Uhm… I really like chicken skewers, I guess I haven’t had them in forever” _

 

_ Lisa grinned widely.  _

 

_ “Perfect, then! I wish for…” _

 

_ The brunette interrupted her before she could finish the formula. _

 

_ “You want to waste another wish?” Jisoo couldn’t believe it. _

 

_ “I’m not wasting it. I’m hungry, you’re - I think - hungry as well. It’s so cold outside and there’s much in the pantry anyway so why not?” _

 

_ Jisoo stood in silence. This girl really could make her speechless with how her mind worked. _

 

_ “Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you, but okay, what’s your wish?” _

 

_ “I wish for two plates of chicken skewers and sushi! Genie, please grant my wish!” Lisa recited proudly, mentally getting ready to eat some nice food.  _

 

_ Jisoo furrowed her brows. The other girl was a mystery to her, but nonetheless, a couple of seconds later, two plates of chicken skewers and sushi appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the living room. _

 

_ Lisa sat on the floor, bringing closer to her side the sushi rolls, once again Jisoo sat opposite of her, slowly reaching for the warm dish. _

 

_ They ate in silence for a bit before Jisoo spoke up after noticing something. _

 

_ “You’re not eating any chicken skewers?”  _

 

_ “Nah, I’m not a big fan of chicken in general” Lisa answered without lifting her head from the plate in front of her. _

 

_ “Then why did you wish for it?” Jisoo looked attentively at the younger girl. _

 

_ “So that you’d have something you liked to eat!” Lisa answered smiling at her. _

 

_ The genie went quiet. No one before had ever wished for something for her, it was weird. _

 

_ “You’re weird” _

 

_ “Thanks!” _

 

_ “That’s not meant as a compliment” Jisoo huffed, puffing up her cheeks as she stuffed another piece of chicken in her mouth. _

 

_ “You’re not the first person to call me weird, both Jennie and Rosie do all the time. There’s nothing bad in being weird”  _

 

_ After that exchange, they kept on eating. Jisoo was more confused than ever but kept quiet, after all, she summoned some really good skewers and she had to get through them before they got cold. _

  
  


And that left 8 wishes remaining for the blonde to use. Jisoo wondered what other weird wish the younger girl would come up with next.

  
  
  


The 3rd wish came into a form of yet another food-related wish about a month into the genie’s stay at Lisa’s place. Jisoo internally facepalmed herself. By this point, usually either people had already run out of wishes or they had at least tried a couple of times to wish for rich possessions, not freaking  _ cat food _ . 

 

It had been another freezing day that threatened everyone who dared to go outside. Once again, Jisoo had opted to stay inside. She was a genie, not an explorer. 

 

Her companion, the ever-growing cat, had started to meowing almost non stop, leaving the brunette without many options. She checked the cupboard where she knew Lisa kept the little creature's food, unfortunately finding it empty. She sighed.

 

“I’m sorry, buddy. I can’t do anything for the food, I’m not that kind of genie, I work only on the master's orders” She patted gently the cat’s head in defeat. That seemed to calm down the kitten just enough to reduce the meowing. Jisoo sat down on the couch, book in hand as Leo warmed her lap, demanding to be petted.

  
  


A couple of hours later, the front door opened, to reveal a freezing cold Lisa. The younger girl was visibly trembling, her lips almost turning to a worrying shade of blue. She looked like a walking cold.

 

“I’m h-homeee! Did you miss m- ACHOO!” 

 

The blonde couldn’t even finish the sentence that a loud sneeze echoed in the room.

 

“That’s what you get for not wearing enough layers” Jisoo commented without lifting her eyes from the book she had started reading that day.

 

“It’s for fashion! You gotta do what- achoo!” Lisa shook her head for the sneeze, “… you gotta do”

 

The younger girl went closer to the center of the room as she removed the jean jacket, placing it over the couch.

 

Jisoo gave a good look at the outfit the blonde sported that evening.

 

“Fashion? You look like a gay homeless person”

 

“A  _ fashionable _ gay homeless person, I mind you. The style is really in right now!” Lisa huffed.

 

Jisoo giggled, enjoying how she was for once annoying the other girl.

 

“Peasants from the Joseon Dynasty were more fashionable than you. Just saying”

 

Lisa furrowed her brows.

 

“I don’t know what that means but it doesn’t sound nice!”

 

The blonde made her way to the kitchen area, opening the same cupboard Jisoo had previously checked when she wanted to feed Leo.

 

“Oh no…” Lisa whispered, “Damn it! I forgot to pass by the store to buy some food for my baby! I’m a horrible mother!” Lisa pouted her lower lip. 

 

Jisoo felt a bit bad for the younger girl, seeing how upset she was. She gently placed Leo off her lap and got next to the pouting girl, lightly patting her head.

 

“It’s okay, it’s just 6 PM, the stores are still open…”

 

“I wish for…”

 

_ Again? _

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake! I’m a genie, not a vending machine!”

 

“But I need food for Leo and I’m not going out again with this weather! I still need my feet attached to my body!”

 

“You have to stop wasting your wishes on food, I swear” Jisoo pinched the bridge of her nose, this girl couldn’t be serious.

 

“I promise this is the last food-related wish one!”

 

“Ugh, okay, okay. Fine. What’s your wish?”

 

Lisa took a deep breath before reciting the formula, “I wish for infinite cat food. Every time I open that cupboard, I wish to find a full bag of cat food. Genie, please grant my wish!”

 

Jisoo sighed, “This really better be your last food wish” 

 

After a moment, Lisa turned around to the cupboard once again, this time finding it the much-needed cat food for Leo. 

 

“Yay! Thank you!” 

 

Jisoo was taken aback as the younger girl almost suffocated her in a hug. She wasn’t really used to human contact from her ‘masters’, let alone be thanked for the wish.

 

She awkwardly patted on the back, muttering “Uh, I’m just doing my job”

 

Lisa hugged her even tighter, lifting her up and earning a shriek from the shorter girl. 

 

“PUT ME DOWN, YOU DEGENERATE FURRY GIRAFFE!”

 

Lisa laughed loudly, spinning the girl around one time before putting her down. Leo seemed to watch the scene amused. He was happy his mommy was smiling again.

  
  
  


The 4th and 5th wishes weren’t that memorable like Jisoo anticipated. The former was for a vintage camera Lisa was obsessed with since childhood -  _ “Why not wish for one of the newer ones?” “It’s not the same! This one was the one my grandpa used! It’s special!”. _

 

The latter - much to Jisoo’s surprise - wasn’t actually a bad wish. The younger girl wishes for a space to be able to practice her choreographies without always having to go downtown where her friend’s studio was located, which always took at least 40 minutes to get to. Lisa loved the place but she wanted her own small secret place as well.

 

Jisoo ended up transforming what was supposed to be an old closet into the most modern looking and equipped dance studio Lisa had ever seen. 

 

It was still refreshing for the genie to see how passionate the younger girl was for the art form. She was so used to people just asking her for money, love and earthly possessions. They got very boring really quick, but thankfully most of them usually didn’t last even a full month. 

 

She looked down at the bracelet that was bound to her right wrist. It showed her how many people she had served in her thousand years as a genie. 

 

327.

 

Lisa was her 327th master. She didn’t know why but she liked that number. 

 

The blonde’s voice shook her out of her own thoughts, she wanted to show the brunette a new choreography she had come up with earlier that day.

 

Jisoo unconsciously wished to stay with Lisa for the full year. 

  
  
  
  


The 6th wish surprised Jisoo.

 

A couple of months had gone by. Spring was starting to make itself known. The day had started lazily, it being a Saturday, Lisa didn’t have to run around town so that left the duo chilling at home.

 

That was until Lisa light up a text she received.

 

“Get a jacket from my closet. We are going somewhere!”

 

Jisoo looked up confused. This was the first time she was going out with Lisa since the other girl was always so busy, but nonetheless, she was excited about what they were going to do.

 

The short drive got them in a part of Seoul Jisoo wasn’t used to. Most of the people that summoned her were from the city center, the more suburban area remained somewhat of a mystery to her.

 

After getting off the car, the duo walked for about another 10 minutes before Lisa stopped in front of a modest building.

 

Jisoo looked up to find the words “Park & Daughters’ Animal Shelter” written across the front.

 

“Let’s go in!” Lisa exclaimed as she took Jisoo’s wrist and dragged the genie inside.

 

To greet them at the entrance sat a young woman, about Lisa’s age.

 

“Hey Soo! Is Chaeng inside?”

 

“Yep, she’s just finishing up the morning check-up of all the new arrivals. She’s waiting for you” The girl at the desk then turned her head to Jisoo extending her hand as she couldn’t bow from her sitting position, “Hi, I don’t think we met? I’m Park Sooyoung”

 

Jisoo shook the hand, “I’m Kim Jisoo, a… friend of Lisa’s”

 

Sooyoung smirked, “Friend, uh? You always choose them pretty, Limario”

 

Lisa hid her face in the scarf, Jisoo could swear a blush creeping on her cheeks, “Shut up, Park”

 

She then started walking inside the shelter, leaving Jisoo alone with Sooyoung.

 

“She doesn’t bring new people here often, but it was nice to meet you Jisoo! 3rd door on the left” The seated girl instructed her before going back to her computer.

 

Jisoo quickly thanked the girl and followed the path. As she opened the door, she found many different animals ready to greet her from their cages.

 

A small white dog caught her attention. She crouched down to greet the little guy, petting him through the cage. The puppy immediately started licking her hand, tickling her and making her laugh loudly. 

 

“Hey there…” She checked the name tag on the top of the cage, “Dalgom!”

 

She played with the adorable dog for a couple of minutes before a voice she didn’t recognize spoke up.

 

“Isn’t he such a cutie?” 

 

Jisoo got startled, getting up immediately as if she was caught doing something illegal.

 

“Don’t worry, it’s okay you can pet him” 

 

The girl in front of her was taller than her, about Lisa’s height, if not even a bit taller. Long strawberry blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail. Her face sported the cutest cheeks Jisoo had ever seen, they resembled the ones of a chipmunk. She was undeniably gorgeous.

 

The unnamed girl got closer to her, slightly bowing.

 

“I’m Dr. Roseanne Park, but you can just call me Chaeyoung, I’m the owner and vet of this shelter. You must be Lisa’s friend”

 

So this was the Chaeyoung Lisa was referring to the first night they met.

 

Jisoo bowed back, still a bit embarrassed, “Yeah, hi! I’m Jisoo”

 

“Hi, Jisoo. Let me show you where Lisa is, she’s getting ready”

 

Jisoo followed the taller girl to a smaller room where Lisa was playing with a cat. 

 

“I think he missed me” The Thai girl chuckled.

 

“You can bet he did, he was wondering when you were going to get him. Now that he’s all healthy. I bet Leo missed him” The doctor smiled at the duo.

 

“Who is he?” Jisoo couldn’t contain her curiosity.

 

Lisa picked up the majestic cat in her arms, “This is Luca! He’s Leo’s younger brother” Then she kissed him, “I thought I almost lost you, little one, uh”

 

“I can’t blame you, he was in pretty bad shape when you took him here a couple of months ago, but he’s a strong one, just like his mommy”

 

Jisoo watched the duo in silence. That was until the doctor’s phone rang, startling everyone - Luca included.

 

“Is it him?” Jisoo could sense the annoyance in Lisa’s voice.

 

Chaeyoung sighed, “Not again, Lisa” 

 

“He calls you only when he wants, he’s never there for you, Rosie. You deserve better” Lisa commented back as she put Luca down and lead him into the travel cage.

 

“He is just busy with work, you know that. And plus, I have more important things to worry about. I’m afraid we are going to have to put down a lot of the animals”

 

Jisoo’s eyes went wide.

 

“What?! No! There has to be another solution!” Lisa got up, visibly upset.

 

The doctor shook her head.

 

“We have seen a decline in the adoptions and we don’t have enough space for all the new strays we get each month. It breaks my heart but unfortunately, I don’t have much choice here” 

 

Jisoo could see Chaeyoung tearing up.

 

“I don’t know what else to do, Lisa. I love all of them but I have to”

 

Lisa went up and hugged her best friend, “It’s going to be alright, we’ll find a way to make this work, okay?”

 

Jisoo awkwardly stood there as the two friends hugged. She felt sorry for the doctor, she didn’t know much about her but she did seem like a very nice person. 

 

About 5 minutes later, Chaeyoung broke the embrace, trying to compose herself.

 

“I have to finish up some check-ups. See you later, Lisa” Then, just like the receptionist, she turned her head to Jisoo, “I’m sorry you had to see that, but it was nice to meet you, Jisoo”

 

“Likewise” She smiled and went back to where they got it.

 

Lisa and Jisoo were almost out of the animal area when a familiar bark called out for Jisoo’s attention.

 

“Oh, you want me to say goodbye, Dalgom?” Jisoo crouched down to greet the little fella one last time.

 

Lisa watched the exchange with a faint smile on her face. Jisoo looked really pretty when she smiled like that.

 

As the duo settled down in the car and put Luca’s cage in the backseats, Lisa spoke up.

 

“I have a wish”

 

Jisoo turned her head around to look at Lisa. The younger girl was seemingly staring at nothing in particular, but her hands were gripping tightly in the steering wheel. 

 

Her voice was lower than Jisoo had ever heard her.

 

“Oh, okay. What’s the wish?”

 

“I wish that Chaeng’s animal shelter will never run out of space and that the puppies there get adopted by loving families so that no one has to be put down. Genie, please grant my wish”

 

Jisoo could see the younger girl struggling to keep the tears from rolling down her face. 

 

The brunette bit her lip, she didn’t want to think about what would happen to little Dalgom if the doctor was forced to put down the animals.

 

“Your wish is granted”

 

Lisa took a deep breath, “Thank you, Jisoo”

 

And with that, they drove off. 

  
  
  


_ 4 wishes remaining _

  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things turn darker before they can turn brighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics are a flashback as per usual!
> 
> TW// Slight trigger warning for domestic violence, it's just mentioned once but better safe than sorry

After the 6th wish, Jisoo noticed a change in Lisa.

 

The younger girl had started to become gloomy, but Jisoo couldn’t pinpoint exactly what caused it.

  
  


Then, she understood why when she granted Lisa’s 7th wish.

 

It was a late afternoon of a sunny warm summer day. June 15th. Lisa had a break from her classes, occasionally still teaching at the dance studio. Jisoo had gotten used to their new summer routine, having been living with the blonde for more than 5 months now. 

 

The duo was relaxing while watching a new drama Chaeyoung had recommended them. It seemed like any normal day until a series of knocks interrupted the calm aura that surrounded the apartment. Lisa looked at Jisoo in confusion before going to answer the door. 

 

From where Jisoo was sitting she couldn't see the guests but she distinctively heard the voice of a little girl, sounding not older than 3. 

 

“Auntie!” 

 

Lisa was caught by surprise ad the toddler jumping into her arms.

 

“Hey, little monkey! Long time no see!” The blonde picked up the child when a voice spoke up.

 

“Sorry for showing up unannounced, Lili but can Ella and I come in?” 

 

“Of course, Nini”

 

Lisa moved to the side to let the woman in, still holding the little girl in her arm. Jisoo thought that was the cutest sight.

 

As the unknown woman entered the apartment, she noticed Jisoo who was still sitting on the couch.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you had guests over, I don’t want to bother you”

 

The genie took a good look at the woman in front of her. She was the epitome of perfection: long brunette hair framed her small face. Cute puffy cheeks - not as cute as Chaeyoung’s, she had to admit - and feline-like eyes. Her body could rival those of the most popular models. Needless to say, Jisoo was speechless.

 

“Oh, that’s Jisoo. She’s… my new roommate. Jisoo, meet Jennie. Jennie, meet Jisoo”

 

Jisoo got up, bowing to the other woman who bowed slightly in return, showing off a killer gummy smile.

“Nice to meet you, Jisoo-sshi. Hope our Lisa here isn’t causing you too much trouble with her chaos” Jennie chuckled, earning a loud “Hey!” from the blonde.

 

“I make the  _ perfect  _ roommate, thank you very much!” Lisa huffed.

 

“I’m not so sure about that, Lisa…” Jisoo commented, making the other brunette laugh even louder.

 

Lisa groaned, “Why is everyone against me all of a sudden?”

 

The trio shared a laugh as the little girl approached Jisoo, lightly tugging on her dress.

 

“Hi to you too, missy”

 

The toddler showed Jisoo her best-toothed grin - she definitely had the same smile as her mother. 

 

“I’m Ella and I’m this old!” She introduced herself, putting up in the air 3 of her tiny fingers.

 

Jennie watched the interaction a sad smile looming on her face before turning her head back to Lisa, who cleared her throat.

 

“Jen, you know I love you but why the sudden visit, what happened?”

 

Jisoo looked up upon hearing that, giving Jennie the okay sign that she would keep Ella entertained while she spoke with the blonde girl.

 

“Let’s sit down, shall we?” Jennie said, taking one of the seats of the dining table with Lisa taking the one opposite to hers.

 

Jisoo sat down on the couch with the toddler in the living room but she could still hear what the pair was saying.

 

Jennie took a deep breath. “I got fired" 

 

Lisa’s eyes went wide open, “What? But you were their best employee for like 2 years?”

 

The brunette sighed, “Yes… but recently we got a new boss and he… took a liking of me, if you get what I mean. I said no to him multiple times and as a result, he fired me for ‘unwillingness to collaborate’. That happened about a week ago”

 

“A week ago? But why didn’t you come to me sooner? I could have helped you out”

 

“Lis, you know I hate having to go around and ask for help. But… Ella’s father contacted me and threaten to take her away from me if I don’t get a job. I can endure anything but I can’t lose my baby girl. She’s the only good thing that has happened to me”

 

Jisoo could hear the other brunette had started crying. It broke her heart to hear that.

 

“Mommy cries a lot,” The little girl told her, clearly upset as well at the situation.

 

“She does?”

 

Ella nodded as she pet Luca.

 

“I don’t want to go to Daddy’s place” 

 

Jisoo looked down at the child, furrowing her brows. “Can I ask why?”

 

“He’s very mean to mommy and he hit her. He’s scary and makes mommy cry”

 

The brunette gulped. She felt sorry for both the mother and the child. It was a delicate situation.

 

“I’m sure your mommy will not let daddy take you” She patted the little girl’s head.

 

She didn’t hear the rest of the conversation between Lisa and Jennie as the two re-entered the living room.

 

Jisoo could tell the woman had just barely stopped crying. Jennie went up to her daughter, gently caressing her head before kissing the crown of her head, “Princess, we are going to stay at aunt Lisa’s place for a couple of days, okay? It will be a small vacation, how does that sound?”

 

The little girl squealed in excitement, “Yay!”

 

“You girls can take my room, I’ll sleep on the couch” Lisa smiled before being interrupted by Jennie.

 

“No, Lili, it’s okay, you don’t need to…”

 

“You can sleep in my room” 

 

Both Jennie and Lisa turned their heads to Jisoo.

 

“I mean, we have been living together for 5 months now, yeah the bed is a bit small for the both of us but I’m fine with that”

 

Lisa looked surprised, “Oh, then I guess we are all set up?”

 

The rest of the evening went down smoothly with them ordering some take out - Jennie wasn’t really pleased to have her daughter eat fast food but she had to comply with Lisa’s pleading eyes. 

 

After bidding goodnight to Jennie and Ella, Jisoo went to the bathroom to change into her night clothes. She had a weird feeling about sleeping in the same bed as the younger girl but there was no turning back now - plus, despite the headaches the blonde gave her, she didn’t want to see her try to sleep on the couch that was half her size.

 

When she entered the room she had gotten used to calling it hers, she found Lisa already in some pajamas shorts and an old oversized t-shirt. She quickly settled down on the bed, under the thin covers. This was definitely something new.

 

There was an awkward tension between them until Lisa spoke up.

 

“I’ve known Jennie ever since I moved in Seoul. She had it rough…” Lisa played with the purple sheets she had bought for Jisoo, “Ella’s father… he’s an asshole. He dated Jennie only because she’s hot but as soon as he got her pregnant, he fled. He comes from a rich family and him having a kid while in University would have brought shame on his family, so instead of taking responsibility for what he did, he fucking left her alone. Maybe visiting a couple of times a year, Ella is terrified of him and I can’t blame her”

 

Jisoo could see her increasingly angrier as she had never seen her ever since meeting her.

 

“Jennie never gave up, she raised Ella all by herself, taking multiple jobs. Rosie and I helped her as much as we could. But Jennie being Jennie…” She half smiled, “She wanted to make it herself without anyone’s help. This job she had paid pretty well, she loved it. But now, without it, she can’t do anything. And that bastard has the  _ audacity  _ of threatening her to get her daughter taken away. He has no right to do so but he’s got the big money, you know?”

 

Jisoo kept quiet as she watched Lisa’s knuckles get whiter as they tightened around the sheets.

 

“He thinks he can take her just because he has money and good lawyers. I can’t let that happen, not to her, not to Jennie” 

 

At this point Lisa couldn’t contain the sobs, Jisoo brought one of her hands over Lisa’s, holding it.

 

“I… I wish for Jennie to find a stable job that can provide for her and Ella so that her father can’t ever get her custody. Please genie, grant my wish”

 

Jisoo could barely make out what Lisa wished for as she couldn’t control her tears. She embraced the younger girl, hugging her tightly, gently kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Your wish is granted”

 

At the response, Lisa cried even harder, her sobs muffled by the fabric of Jisoo’s shirt. 

 

It took a while but the blonde eventually calmed down, falling asleep to the rhythm of the genie’s heartbeat as the brunette stroked her hair.

 

Once Jisoo was sure Lisa was deep in her sleep, she let the tear that she was holding back, silently crying. 

 

3 more wishes and she would have to say goodbye forever to the girl with a golden heart she had fallen in love with.

  
  
  
  


Jisoo didn’t even realize Lisa was down to 2 wishes until the younger girl brought home a familiar puppy they had met at the animal shelter.

 

Chaeyoung had finally broken up with her ex after she had caught him cheating on her with his secretary. A classic, Lisa commented. But, as Jisoo had learned in the couple of times she had met the young doctor again, the tall girl was prone to being emotional, especially after a heartbreak.

 

_ The trio of friends - Jisoo had started to feel as if she was part of the friend group as well were hanging out at the big apartment the vet owned.  _

 

_ “Can’t believe I’m the one saying it… but I told you that douche was only going to cause trouble” _

 

_ “You’re not used to saying it because it’s usually you that does dumb stuff”  _

_ Chaeyoung managed to laugh for the first time that day thanks to Jisoo’s snarky comment. _

 

_ Lisa brought a hand up to her chest, faking being hurt by the comment. _

 

_ “Uh, rude much?” Lisa then turned her head back to Chaeyoung, “You deserve way better, Chaeng” _

 

_ “You know what?” The strawberry blonde wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek, “I had bought tickets for us to go to a concert in an art gallery this Sunday… I’m not going to waste them. I’m going to go there and have some fun. I’ve been so busy lately with the new adoptions at the shelter, I need a break!” _

 

_ Lisa smiled brightly, “That’s the spirit, miss Roseanne! Fuck him, it’s time to do something you want to do, not some bullshit élite event with him and his minions! Now, where’s that rosé bottle I bought you last month…” _

 

_ “I’ll go fetch it, you stay there!” And with that, the doctor disappeared in the kitchen. _

  
  


_ Once they were alone, Jisoo spoke up, “I never met this guy but he sure sounds god awful” _

 

_ “Thank goodness you didn’t meet him. Everything about him screamed ‘Look at me! I’m a fuckboy!’, ugh, I love Rosie but her taste in men is so questionable” _

 

_ Jisoo smiled at the comment. _

 

_ “How come you’re the only gay one in the group?”  _

 

_ “Chaeyoung is bi and so is Jennie, they just have terrible taste and have a thing for the most skinny white boy looking Korean guys” She brought her hands up in surrender, “Hard pass for me. I prefer cute Korean women. Or any girl for that matter” _

 

_ Jisoo didn’t comment, instead kept her eyes low. Lisa bit her lip to keep in the fact that she would date Jisoo in a heartbeat if she wasn’t bound to disappear from her life. _

 

_ The blonde cleared her throat, looking back to see if the doctor was coming back anytime soon. _

 

_ “I have a wish” _

 

_ Jisoo shook her head, her train of thought interrupted by the same girl who was causing her to slowly go crazy. _

 

_ “Oh, yeah, what’s up?” _

 

_ “I wish for Chaeyoung to find her soulmate at that event this weekend, whoever it might be. I wish for her to find the love of her life and be happy with them. Please genie, grant my wish” _

 

_ Of course, Lisa would use another wish for someone else. _

 

_ “Your wish is granted” _

 

_ As she said those words, Chaeyoung came back to the kitchen, a bottle of rosé and three glasses in hand. _

 

_ “Don’t know if I should consider this cannibalism, but let’s drink up ladies!” _

 

_ The three drank together, the doctor occasionally throwing in an embarrassing story of Lisa, much to the Thai’s displeasure.  _

 

_ Jisoo started to feel like herself again until she felt a hand join hers under the table. She looked up at Lisa to find her looking over to Chaeyoung as the girl enthusiastically recollected the last memorable events of the shelter. _

 

_ The brunette intertwined their fingers, her heart was beating like crazy. She was not ready for what was coming. _

  
  


And she certainly wasn’t ready for when Lisa brought home Dalgom from the shelter a couple of weeks after the night at Chaeyoung’s place.

 

Lisa had received a call from the doctor right after the event - “I made friends with this girl, Lis. She’s so cool! We even have the same name” - and had decided to surprise the genie with the puppy she had bonded with months prior.

 

The hyperactive puppy cuddled up in Jisoo’s lap, licking her face and hands. Jisoo could feel the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn’t believe the younger girl.

 

“Lisa, w-why did you get him?”

 

The taller girl scratched her head as she stood in front of the couch where Jisoo was sitting.

 

“I-I wanted to thank you for what you did for Jennie and Rosie, it means a lot to me. I mean, I know you are bound to do what I wish for but I see that you care for them too… So yeah, uhm… I saw how happy you were when you saw him, uhm, and Rosie told me no one had adopted him yet, so I thought ‘Hey why no’ and I got him”

 

Jisoo virtually didn’t listen to half of the rant the blonde was going through, she simply put down Dalgom on the floor, got up and hugged Lisa.

 

The moment her face buried in Lisa’s chest, the tears flown down, she was unable to control her sobbing.

 

Lisa panicked, not knowing what she did wrong.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to upset you, I-”

 

Jisoo hugged her tighter, scared the younger girl would slip out of her embrace.

 

“Shut up for once, will you?”

 

Lisa complied, resting her chin on top of the brunette’s head, hugging her back.

 

The two stood there quiet, the small puppy’s excited barks echoed in the apartment.

  
  
  
  


The 9th wish brought some tension back.

 

This time it was Lisa’s family that needed her wish.

 

The young Thai girl broke down crying at the news that the restaurant she grew up in when she was a kid had been burned down by a fire. A faulty wire, they said.

 

“There  _ has _ to be something I can do about this”

 

Lisa’s usually bright eyes were puffy from the hours of crying.

 

“Lisa, I told you, you can’t just wish for the restaurant to be back. That’s against the ru-”

 

“ _ Fuck _ those stupid rules! My parents need it. The restaurant is their life”

“Lisa…”

 

“Please Jisoo…”

 

It broke her heart to hear the pain in her voice. She sighed and grabbed Lisa’s hand.

 

“You can wish for them to find the money but it can’t be an overnight miracle. It has to take at least 4 months for them to find the money. That’s the only thing I can do for you, I’m sorry”

 

The Thai gulped loudly, biting her lower lip hard to avoid further quivering.

 

“Okay, then. I wish for my parents to find the money they need to rebuild a copy of the restaurant in a span of 4 months. Please genie, grant my wish”

 

“Your wish is granted”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“I’m sorry”

 

“It’s okay, I und-” Jisoo tried reasoning with her but the younger girl interrupted her.

 

“No, I know it’s not your fault, and I shouldn’t have raised my voice, I’m sorry, Jisoo”

 

Jisoo squeezed her hand a bit, leaning closer to her.

 

Their faces a mere few centimeters apart.

 

The genie could feel Lisa’s breath tickling her neck as she brought her free hand up to cup the younger girl’s cheek.

 

She placed a kiss just above the corner of Lisa’s plump lips. She could swear she felt Lisa’s breath hitch.

 

“It’s going to be alright”

  
  
  


Deep down, Jisoo just wanted to forget that in less than a month she would have to say goodbye to the girl sitting next to her.

 

Because in the end, all she will be to Lisa will be a faint dream. But to her, Lisa will remain the only girl she ever fell in love with, even if the younger girl won’t remember her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Slight trigger warning for mention of death

Jisoo knew this question was going to pop up sooner or later.

 

After all, she and Lisa had shared almost a full year together, something that had never happened before to the genie. The younger girl had grown more and more curious about Jisoo’s past and honestly, the genie couldn’t really blame her.

 

But it didn’t mean it hurt less to talk about it.

  
  


February 2nd. Exactly a week before Jisoo would be forced to leave the blonde. As much as she didn’t want to think about, it was bound to happen and in just a week she would have to be alone, again, until someone summoned her.

 

The duo was currently eating dinner, or at least they were trying to. Neither of them was ready for when the moment would come.

 

“Soo… can I ask you something?” Lisa spoke up without looking up from the half eaten plate.

 

“Sure, what is it?” Jisoo instinctively searched to meet the younger girl’s gaze.

 

“How… How did you become a genie?” 

  
  


A moment of silence. A deep breath in.

 

“Do you want the long version or the short one?” Jisoo rubbed her bracelet in reassurance.

 

“The long one, we got time” Lisa offered her a timid smile.

 

_ Unfortunately, we do not. _

 

“Well, I was born under the Goryeo Kingdom, around 996” Jisoo chuckled, “It has been so long I can’t ever remember the exact day. Only that it was in January”

 

Lisa stared at her, nodding as the genie went on.

 

“From what I can remember, I had an okay childhood. Not that you can expect much from that era. I was lucky to have even made it past my first years of life as the country had been in war for about three years before I was born” 

 

“Do you remember your family?”

 

Jisoo shook her head, “Not really, I can’t remember their names or their faces. We were too poor to have portraits of us, but I do remember having two older siblings. I loved them dearly. Everything was okay until it wasn’t”

 

Jisoo’s fist curled up as she recounted the events. Lisa placed her hand on top of the fist.

 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to continue…”

 

“No. I want you to know, and I think I have to tell it out loud at least once in my life for my own sanity”

 

Lisa let out a soft ‘Okay’, letting her continue.

 

“It was August 8th, 1018, during the third invasion of the war. The enemy had taken over our village and had started to enter in every home. I was 22 at the time, I was still unmarried and ‘pure’. When they came into my house, they ordered us to stay in a line. My sister and my brother had their own family at that point so, it was just my parents and me”

 

Jisoo started to feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Lisa quickly got up and sat on the empty chair next to the brunette, wrapping her arms around her shoulder.

 

“Hey, hey. I’m here. I got you” 

 

“I… I didn’t even have time to tell my parents I loved them before they… before…”

 

Lisa couldn’t help but start crying as well. It broke her heart to hear what Jisoo had gone through. She couldn't imagine how that must have felt.

 

“I… I don’t remember much after that. A very painful piercing feeling and after that just cold and darkness. I was alone, no one could hear my screams”

 

Lisa had taken Jisoo’s face in between her hands, gently kissing her forehead multiple times, whispering comforting words. 

 

“Then I woke up. But something was different. I had this bracelet on” Jisoo lifted her right arm to show it, “I couldn’t understand what was going on. I was supposed to be dead, I… I could still feel the pain in my chest and the wound was still fresh. But a voice spoke up. It still haunts my dreams from time to time. He  _ laughed _ at my terror. There was a very dark aura around him”

 

Jisoo bit her lip before continuing the story.

 

“He had found my body after the enemies’ army was gone and thought I was the perfect vessel to complete a ritual. He had wanted to create a genie to satisfy his needs, that filthy monster. He explained to me that I was now bound to serve him as his genie and I had to grand him 10 wishes before I was free from his hold. Thankfully, his greed got the best of him and ran out wishes in the span of a couple of weeks”

 

The blonde girl gently stroked the brunette’s cheek with her thumb, in an attempt to reassure her.

 

“Ever since, I’ve been bound to serve one person for 10 wishes. I never wanted this. I had to grand so many horrible things, people are so  _ awful _ . How can people wish for such terrible things?”

 

Jisoo finally looked up to meet Lisa’s eyes, not caring anymore about the tears.

 

“But you… you are different, Lisa”

 

Lisa’s breath hitched as Jisoo’s face got closer to hers.

 

“You are the kindest soul that I’ve ever met in more than a thousand years. You’re special. You are such a beautiful person inside and outside… And… I…”

 

Jisoo couldn’t finish the sentence as she felt a gentle pair of lips press against her forehead, then her cheeks, and one last kiss just above the corner of her heart-shaped mouth. 

 

“You deserve so much love, Jisoo. You deserve it. I’m so sorry. It will be alright”

  
  


As Jisoo was enveloped in a hug, she inhaled deeply Lisa’s fresh scent, knowing all too well that she soon wouldn’t be able to feel it anymore. In just 7 days Lisa would forget about her, all the laugh, the memories they had shared in just a year, she would have to say goodbye to the only person that had ever made her heart go crazy ever since she was turned into a genie.

 

Jisoo cried even harder. She knew it wasn’t going to be alright. It never was with her.

  
  
  


The rest of the week flew by without neither of them realizing it.

 

It was the last day of Jisoo’s stay with Lisa. The atmosphere had suddenly gotten so heavy the genie felt hard to breathe. She just wanted to bawl her eyes out. She wasn’t ready, she would never be ready to say goodbye to the younger girl.

 

She looked down at her bracelet, 327th still engraved on the surface, she didn’t want it to turn into 328th. It didn’t feel right but it was bound to happen.

 

As if he could feel her sadness, the little puppy came to her rescue, sitting on her lap and licking her hands. Jisoo smiled sadly at Dalgom, another thing she would have to say goodbye too. The dog had become her companion whenever Lisa was busy between work and university; she had brought him to the park multiple times, something she had never done before. It made her feel almost  _ normal _ , she was going to miss that. Feeling like a regular being, not a tool to get richer or whatever.

 

Despite it being a Sunday, Lisa had to run some errands - much to Jisoo’s displeasure. She wanted to spend as much time as she could with the younger girl knowing that in less than 24 hours, the blonde would forget about her, or better said  _ everyone _ in the blonde’s life she had met would forget about her.

 

The genie had started to get increasingly anxious as time went by without a sign from the younger girl. Until, around dinner time, she finally arrived home, one giant pizza box in hand.

 

_ A large, fresh out of the oven cheese pizza. _

 

Just like the one she wished for the night they met.

 

“Hey, I’m so sorry, Momo needed me to look after the studio since Mina got into labor. They are having a baby girl. I’m going to be an auntie again!” Lisa smiled, putting down the pizza on the table, “Hope you don’t mind some pizza tonight”

 

Jisoo shook her head.

 

“It’s more than okay. Let’s eat, I’m starving” She got up, putting Dalgom on the floor as he went to play with the two cats down in the living room.

 

It didn’t take long for the duo to devour the dinner, it wasn’t as good as the one Jisoo had made appear for Lisa but it still did the job. They opted to watch some Netflix together, one last time as it had become almost a routine for them. Jisoo didn’t want to say goodbye to that routine either.

 

They settled on the couch, Jisoo resting her head on Lisa’s lap as they watched some weird Western comedy. Jisoo didn’t understand much, they were talking too fast for her liking but nonetheless, she just cared to be with Lisa. 

 

As the movie went on, Jisoo could feel her eyes getting heavier but she couldn’t possibly fall asleep yet, Lisa still had one wish left and time was running out. But the way the blonde’s fingers ran through her hair made it almost impossible to stay awake. The younger girl had seemed to have noticed it as she had turned off the tv. Jisoo had learned that despite the skinny figure, Lisa was stronger than she looked thanks to her constant dance training. The genie felt herself being lifted up and carried bridal style to her bedroom. It didn’t take long for Lisa to tuck her in.

 

“Wait… the wish…” Jisoo’s eyes were still closed, her words slugging out in her drowsiness.

 

Lisa replied to her, but she really couldn’t remember what it was. She just remembered hearing the very much familiar wish formula. Jisoo already was too into her sleepy state but she granted her the wish, whatever it was, before finally slipping into a deep slumber.

 

But she swore she felt a kiss on her cheek before losing consciousness.

  
  
  
  


Jisoo woke up hours later. 

 

The morning lights of a Monday morning invaded the tiny room.

 

Something was off.

 

Jisoo knew something was off.

 

Why was she still in Lisa’s guest bedroom?

 

Then she looked down to her bracelet by reflex but it wasn’t there. The bracelet that had been bound to her right wrist for more than a thousand years wasn’t there. In its place, a small 327 was impressed in her skin.

 

Was she dreaming? 

 

Jisoo quickly got up, bolting out of her room to find Lisa calmly drinking some chocolate milk. Upon seeing the brunette, Lisa’s face lit up.

 

“It worked!”

 

Jisoo was confused, what was happening?

 

“What was your last wish?”

 

Lisa put the now empty glass of milk on the counter and made her way to the shorter girl, still leaving some space between them.

 

“I wished for you to be freed from being a genie and become normal again so that you wouldn’t be alone anymore,” She said gently as she watched Jisoo’s eyes fill up with tears.

  
  


Lisa had used her last wish for her. She used her last wish to wish someone else’s happiness once again. The now ex-genie couldn’t contain her tears as they spilled from her eyes down her cheeks. No one had ever wished for something for her, but the girl who stood in front of her used almost all her wishes to help someone she loved and cared for. 

 

Did this mean that the younger girl had fallen in love with her too?

 

Jisoo couldn’t contain herself any longer. She was free, for fuck’s sake. She was free for the first time in a millennium to do whatever she wanted. And right now, the thing she wanted the most was right in front of her.

 

She closed the distance between them, wrapping her arms behind Lisa’s neck and finally smashing their lips together for the first time. The younger girl was taken aback by the sudden action but brought her hands on Jisoo’s waist, holding her closer.

 

The kiss was everything Jisoo could hope for. She could taste off the chocolate milk from Lisa’s mouth, her cool scent overwhelmed her senses. Everything felt right.

 

She had dreamed about kissing those plump lips and now that it was a reality, she still couldn’t believe it. 

 

The kiss increasingly got heated up as if it represented all the accumulated tension between them was finally going to be expressed. Lisa lifted her up without breaking the kiss, letting Jisoo wrap her legs around her waist. It didn’t take long for Lisa to get to her bedroom, closing the door behind her with her foot to avoid their hairy companions to interrupt what was about to happen.

  
  
  


A couple of hours later, Jisoo was resting her head on Lisa’s now naked chest. Their nude bodies covered only by the layers of the covers.

 

“So your mouth  _ is _ useful for something, uh?” 

 

The duo laughed, Lisa planting a kiss on Jisoo’s forehead.

 

Another silence followed. The brunette listened attentively to the heartbeat that had become her favorite lullaby as she dragged her finger across the skin, doodling on the surface.

 

“You know…” Lisa spoke up, staring at the ceiling as she caressed Jisoo’s hair, “I wasn’t going down a nice path before I met you”

 

“What do you mean?” Jisoo halted her movements.

 

“I… Life was getting too hard for me. I always had to be a happy pill, but no one noticed I… couldn’t do it anymore. I was about to fail university, I had just gotten fired from a photography studio, then Luca got sick… It was too much”

 

Jisoo straightened up to look Lisa in the eyes as the younger girl had started to silently cry.

 

“But then I accidentally summoned you. And that must have been the luckiest random thing that I’ve ever done”

 

Jisoo timidly smiled.

 

“Because after you came around, everything started to get better. I was getting better grades, Momo called me up to be a teacher at the studio, Luca finally recovered enough for me to get him home… You made my life better. You  _ make _ my life better”

 

Lisa gently kissed Jisoo’s lips as the older girl was drying the tears.

 

“You saved me, Jisoo. I don’t want to lose you, I… I fell in love with you”

 

Jisoo smiled through the tears, “I’m here to stay. I’m not leaving the girl I fell in love with”

 

A kiss sealed their love.

 

Within seconds, the kiss grew greedy as Lisa had started to go down on Jisoo’s neck, earning a moan.

 

“As much as I love this, now that I’m human again, I need food to survive…”

 

“I’m looking at my food right now” Lisa chuckled as she slightly bit at the base of Jisoo’s neck.

 

“You dumbass!” Jisoo playfully hit her shoulder, “I mean real food”

 

Lisa smiled at her, “Okay, fine!” and she got up, still fully naked, making her way towards the kitchen. 

 

“Put on some clothes! Don’t you ass go contaminate the kitchen!” 

 

“But you love this ass!”

 

“There’s barely any!”

 

Jisoo giggled as she heard Lisa complain, “Hey! Small asses deserve love too!”

 

The brunette quickly put on one of the many oversized shirts Lisa owned, grabbing another one as well for Lisa before following her in the kitchen.

  
  


Jisoo had never wished for much in life but now, she didn’t have to anymore. 

 

She was finally free to be herself and to be with the love of her life.

 

The only thing she could wish for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is how the story ends! Hope you all enjoyed it x


End file.
